A Gathering of Shadows
by Wildebunny the Eternal
Summary: Brittlestar was born in the Dark Forest from the collective thoughts of cats. StarClan oversteps their role by trying to destroy the Dark Forest itself. The ancient ruler won't fade away quietly. He was privy to the dreams of all living cats. He gave the gift of life before fading away from existence. He left the world in the paws of his offspring.
1. The Dark Forest Falls

**A/N: A new story, a much more serious one, unlike my previous LemonClan one. Starts to diverge strongly from canon during the great battle in the Last Hope.**

 **Chapter 1: The Dark Forest Falls**

* * *

The Dark Forest came into existence for cats that wanted an alternative to StarClan, but not all cats fell into compliance with StarClan's self-righteousness. The world was supposed to cater towards the strong by shunning the weak. It was natural selection that advanced the feline race for generations before. The formation of StarClan proved problematic for the natural order. StarClan uplifted the weak and praised the strong. Parents told tales to their kits not to defy StarClan's code lest terrible things happen to them.

Some cats retained their instincts to better themselves and the feline race. As tales of their terrible deeds became a legend, a new entity was born from their collective thoughts. A brown cat with stripes made of living shadow came into existence. He was the very image of a terrible fate that awaited the cats that defied StarClan's rules.

Brittlestar surveyed his domain. He lived in an endless decaying forest that was beyond the light's reach. He could never reach the light no matter how desperately he wanted to. He was able to walk in the dreams of cats, aware of their thoughts towards him. He knew their plans and goals, what they planned to do towards each other the next waking day. An endless hunger gnawed at him without anything to provide him sustenance. He was alone.

He was aware of the cats StarClan cast aside. They roamed the world without happiness or unity, they were alone just like him. He felt sympathy for the ones that defied StarClan's code for a cause he believed was righteous. They shunned the cats that dared to find true love outside of their own clans. It was those he reached out first to comfort. The domain was his alone, he could shape and bend it to his will to a limited extent.

He welcomed them even though they broke the warrior code. It wasn't much but at least they could be together in the afterlife after a life of turmoil. His realm had to be dark and foreboding but at least these cats were together. StarClan also cast out traitors and troublemakers, they weren't privy to StarClan's hunting grounds after death. He shunned those as well, despite his existence he still held a view of right and wrong. He was going to leave them be at first.

To his horror, the deviants festered in their hatred, they walked in the dreams of their descendants goading them on to devious acts. As soon as the living cats whispered their name, they would enter their dreams to kill them. He couldn't allow such injustice to stand. He took it upon himself to keep the deviants away from the living. They would walk in the paths of shadows alone, never to find contact with another soul ever again.

The Dark Forest came to be a place for all StarClan's rejects some of which he comforted, other he kept from causing harm. He couldn't provide anyone happiness but he was able to keep them together. He couldn't destroy the truly wicked despite how hard he tried. They were reborn repeatedly bound to his realm unable to vanish from existence.

As generations passed, StarClan grew increasingly self-righteous as they cast away more cats that defied their code. There were too many cats ending up in his domain. The living cats heeded StarClan's corrupt orders regardless of what they were. It was something that should not be. He was brimming with power given the amount of souls in his domain, it was time remind the living of everyone they had wronged.

He knew that StarClan wronged some while others truly didn't belong. He let loose everyone. StarClan themselves would come to protect their kin. Their focus shifted from the living towards the corruption within StarClan itself. It was his purpose to keep StarClan pure and to keep the damned at bay. His power shrank as the souls faded into oblivion. It was his choice to affect the living world, his alone.

StarClan was off towards the right path again. He accomplished his goals and called the dead back to his realm. He was the keeper of all that StarClan cast aside and an observer from afar of StarClan itself. The dead would remind the living time and time again when self-righteousness took over common sense. Their ancestors would protect their living brethren from the wrath of the dead only for the corrupt to fade into oblivion. This was the eternal cycle until StarClan itself sought to break it.

Brittlestar watched Brokenstar's ceremony from afar, he killed his own father yet StarClan itself deemed him worthy to lead. He received nine lives just like all the other leaders of the clans. StarClan crowned someone so untrustworthy, so vile that it made him rage. The living even stripped Brokenstar of his title, Brittlestar was thankful for that. The living wasn't beyond redemption yet. StarClan cast aside Brokenstar when he died, he was as vile as when he lived, it was StarClan's mistake, one he had to contain.

It was his duty to watch over the damned. Brokentail arrived in his realm, his very presence tried to unite the devious cats. Brittlestar had to devote all his energy towards containing the dark brown tabby. StarClan blessed Brokentail while fully knowing his deeds and cast him aside to his realm. He could deal with normal cats just fine but not the empowered. Brokenstar's presence caused problems for him in controlling the other denizens. The ones that he kept apart could sometimes contact one another. His ability to provide comfort towards the innocent also diminished.

Brittlestar couldn't believe StarClan's incompetence when they crowned Tigerstar, the one that outright tried to kill Bluestar and ThunderClan but failed. StarClan's power shouldn't have belonged to Tigerstar at all. That dark brown tabby was downright cruel and beyond redemption. As Brittlestar predicted, Tigerstar himself acted the same as he always did, he didn't change at all. Power hungry and obsessed with the destruction of Fireheart. A flame-colored kittypet that dared to become a warrior.

Tigerstar in his delusions tried to alter the very foundation of the clans themselves only to die to Scourge. StarClan cast aside Tigerstar to his domain when he died. Now, he had two cats blessed by StarClan in his realm.

He tried to contain two chosen cats without much success. He was failing because of their strength. The damned got to contact each other to fester in their hatred. They were able to prey upon the living openly with malice. It was unlike before where he allowed certain cats to contact the living when he knew it would lead towards a better outcome. He was privy to the dreams of all cats in the world. The ones rejected in life would find comfort in the Dark Forest itself, only ones he was certain that were stronger than their ability to manipulate.

All Brittlestar could do was watch when Brambleclaw entered his realm lured by Tigerstar's will. He would have allowed it at certain points were it his choice, he believed that Tigerstar benefited Brambleclaw at certain points yet others were open manipulation which he would have forbade since it had a chance of working.

Brittlestar watched with pride when Brambleclaw rejected his own brother Hawkfrost and chose Firestar. Another victory for the living, another crisis averted, but this one was because of the Dark Forest instead of StarClan. He lost control of his realm.

He was still privy to the dreams of all cats in the world. Afraid to assert his own influence lest the chosen of StarClan discover his presence. They tried training the living to attack StarClan itself. This wasn't their purpose at all and he was powerless to stop it as StarClan's chosen learned more about this place and how to control it.

His denizens grew stronger day after day and poisoned the minds of the living. StarClan's chosen forcibly enlisted the living to join them after killing them in their sleep. This was an act he himself could do but rarely did. Only a few cats were vile enough that had to die before their time.

The Dark Forest trained for battle instead of preying on the living through dreams alone. They eagerly followed an incompetent buffoon. There was no need to battle the living, they could prey upon them in dreams again and again. Nothing was too strong if they truly wanted to go that route. Tigerstar wasn't after victory, he was squandering the Dark Forest's power and all Brittlestar could do was watch.

It wasn't incompetence, it was malice! Brittlestar realized that as Tigerstar himself was talking about invading the realm of the living. There was no way he could succeed in defeating StarClan with his paltry force. Tigerstar opened the crossing and the attack begun. The Dark Forest would vanish after today, StarClan themselves overstepped their bounds by infiltrating HIS domain. The living would win as they always had but the cycle would end for it was no longer his to control.

He would not fade away into oblivion as StarClan wanted, he was the keeper of the damned and the one responsible for rooting out corruption within StarClan. The living battled the dead, he had no interest in that, not this time. StarClan themselves overreached their bounds by infiltrating his realm and leading it towards oblivion. He knew the dreams of cats. He would give the gift of life for cats who wanted it.

It was surprising the Squirrelflight herself secretly wished for cats of her own. Who was he to judge the desires of this she-cat? She was related to Firestar, someone that he watched and respected from afar. He knew her dreams. He manifested around the shadows of an on-going battle. His Dark Forest cats had the deputy cornered, that wouldn't do at all. They were about to kill her despite her valiant attempts to fight them off. Bravery even within Firestar's offspring but it wouldn't be enough. He threw her oppressors towards StarClan. They were the ones he wouldn't miss.

He enveloped the flame-colored she-cat in an impenetrable dome of shadows. "You wished to have kits of your own."

"What are you?" she asked. She never saw someone as strange as he. He had stripes made of living shadow.

"Don't you know the legends?" He approached her.

"Stop! I don't want this," she said.

"I've watched every dream of yours. You want to have kits of your own. I'll make it easier for you." Brittlestar shifted into Brambleclaw's appearance. "How is this?"

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Just remember, this is a dream. It's far better than the nightmare of the waking world. Let us enjoy the moment. I won't let StarClan's mistakes harm you today."

It took some time before Squirrelflight consented to mate with him, much more time that he had ever anticipated. He faded into shadows from whence he came.

The shadows were his domain, he could appear and disappear from them at will covering great distances in the blink of an eye. He sought out every single cat that had similar dreams to impart his gift of life. He was thankful that they didn't take as long to coax as Squirrelflight did. Time was of the essence; his power was fading as the night wore on. He satisfied cat after cat, his time might be over but he would leave the world in the paws of his own offspring. He imparted as much power as he could to each of them. It would fall to his kin to contain StarClan of their follies like it was his job in the past.

As dawn rose, StarClan and the living celebrated as they defeated the Dark Forest cats. Brittlestar faded from existence as he foresaw. His final thoughts were hoping that his offspring could contain StarClan's decadence.

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to suggest cats and ideas by PM only. What can the Dark Forest grant a cat? Feedback and constructive criticism welcome as always.**


	2. Tranquility

**A/N: A new chapter to this story.**

 **Chapter 2: Tranquility**

* * *

A freezing terrified kit opened their eyes to witness a frozen wasteland. There was nothing there but dead trees. She was alone. The kit looked up only to see endless darkness, there weren't any stars or light. There was no cat in sight. She moved in one direction trying to find anyone. There wasn't even a comforting scent.

She saw a mottled ginger-brown tom approaching, eager to meet someone at last. As she drew closer the tom unsheathed his claws preparing to strike. She ran the other way only to feel a scratch on her back. She closed her eyes out of fear.

* * *

Squirreflight wrapped herself around the freezing kit despite how painful it was. Her kit was white with black stripes. The stripes weren't just black they were of endless depth and hollow. She gave her the name Icekit because of how cold it was to cuddle with her. It was a miracle that the kit was even alive. Icekit screamed for her very first sounds at the same time a cruel scratch appeared on her back. Icekit was bleeding. Icekit clung to Emberkit for comfort.

She called Bramblestar to fetch Jayfeather. It had only been a day since she gave birth to two kits. Icekit's littermate was Emberkit which had the same look as the recently deceased leader Firestar. Squirrelflight watched with worry as Icekit opened her eyes. There were two black endless orbs that seemed to absorb the very light itself.

Emberkit started to laugh. Squirreflight was horrified when Icekit started stealing Emberkit's colors for her own. She had never seen this before. "Stop," she whispered to both of her kits only for Icekit to continue.

Icekit gasped as her littermate's colors flowed on to her body. Emberkit became whiter and whiter. His green eyes that reminded her of her father became featureless white orbs. Emberkit screamed, he began bleeding where Icekit was. Icekit now had an orange pelt with black stripes and the green eyes that Emberkit had before.

Icekit whispered, "I'm sorry."

Emberkit reeled from the experience. "What happened?"

The dark brown tabby returned with the medicine cat.

"What happened?" Bramblestar mewed. His kits were different compared to how he remembered them.

"I-I don't know," Squirrelflight stuttered. She witnessed everything happening in front of her but trying to explain it was still difficult. "Icekit stole Emberkit's colors and gave her his wound."

Icekit was now warm instead of freezing to touch. Squirreflight was thankful that Emberkit wasn't freezing. Their concerns didn't matter too much to the blind medicine cat who simply rubbed comfrey roots into Emberkit's wounds. Jayfeather muttered under his breath, "Careless she-cat." He walked away as soon as he completed his task.

Icekit tried to ignore her mother's words. She wouldn't do that to her own brother but the evidence was undeniable. Emberkit was completely white and devoid of color. She didn't even know how she stole his colors but felt regret.

"Cheer up, Icekit," Emberkit mewed.

"Don't you feel different?"

"Aside from some slight pain, not at all." He saw Icekit's distress. He wanted to reassure her. He mewed, "Let's go explore!"

Icekit's current surroundings were a stark contrast to the terrifying forest she found herself in just moments ago. Emberkit wanted to explore. She followed her white littermate. She scented more welcoming scents as they explored the camp. She felt the first pangs of hunger. She looked at the fresh-kill pile, without any explanation whatsoever a mouse came back to life and tried to leap into her jaws.

"You did that," Emberkit whispered.

"I didn't," she whispered back.

A mouse leaped into her mouth but no one else saw the act. They didn't pay attention to them very carefully. "Can't I do anything special?" Emberkit said. He tried everything only to find nothing. He didn't even have the cool colors that Icekit did.

The kits returned to their mother's side out of energy. Icekit closed her eyes to find herself in that terrifying forest once again. It was freezing, so cold that she struggled to move. She heard screams in the distance that didn't sound cat-like at all.

She wanted to return to her mother's side but didn't know how. She broke down and cried hoping for salvation. She didn't know how to return to her mother's side after what seemed like an eternity, she felt the warmth of her mother's fur yet again.

"I'm back, I'm back!" she exclaimed. She gripped her mother's fur tightly trying to ascertain it was real. "I'm never closing my eyes again."

"Tell me what happened." She heard her mother's gentle voice. She recounted her experiences as best she could. Her mother heard every dreadful detail of what she went through. As soon as her tale was finished, Squirrelflight called Leafpool over to keep watch over them. Despite everything Leafpool had done, she was still her sister. The grey tabby watched over them.

Leafpool herself wanted to hear Icekit's tale. Icekit recounted the tale once more. "That can only be the Dark Forest." She had been there before. It troubled her that Icekit's tale most accurately depicted that place. She had no idea why Icekit would be there. "The Dark Forest was a place for evil and cruel cats."

"Why would I be there?" Icekit began to panic.

"I don't know. You don't belong there."

Squirrelflight returned forlorn. "Jayfeather's going to go to the Moonpool even though he thinks it wouldn't help. We thought the threat was over."

"I don't want to go back there. Is there anything you can do?" Icekit said. She looked at her mother pleadingly. Her green eyes matched hers but offered no answers.

"I don't know." Squirreflight meowed. "Remember anything that happens there happens for real. If you die, you're gone."

"Can't fall asleep, can't close my eyes," Icekit chanted this mantra to herself over and over. It was the only thing she had to remember, the only thing that was important. She tried to defy nature by staying awake regardless of her body's desires. Her mother, her littermate all got to have a peaceful night's rest. The dreadful forest terrified her into staying awake.

The sun rose without her ever closing her eyes. She still mentally chanted the mantra to keep herself awake. She drank her mother's milk just like Emberkit did despite how drowsy she was she resolved to remain awake.

Emberkit wanted to explore again. Tired from last of sleep, she still tried to follow Emberkit wherever he went although she was stumbling all over the place. "What happened to your eyes?" Emberkit asked.

"What do you mean?" She was confused but noted the concern in her littermate's voice.

"They're not green anymore."

"What color are they?"

"Pitch black." Emberkit moved to place a paw on Icekit's pelt only for it to fall inside one of her hollow stripes. He withdrew his paw in fear.

"Why am I like this?" she cried. "Why can't I be normal?" It was obvious that she was different from everyone else. Although her clan didn't judge her for being different, it didn't make it any less true.

Icekit was mentally exhausted, she closed her eyes for a second.

"Wake up!" Emberkit poked her.

"Thanks." She realized she nearly fell asleep again. It was terrifying to think that she would end up in that dreadful forest.

Squirrelflight went to fetch her kits since Jayfeather returned from his trip to the Moonpool. He reported the dire news. The pale grey tabby said, "StarClan had no answers. They seemed afraid. Not even Firestar had a clue."

Squirreflight noted. "Her eyes changed colors again. Does it mean anything?"

"Icekit must sleep as terrifying as it is. She can't stay awake forever. Maybe some poppyseeds would help."

"What if I don't wake up again?" Icekit asked. She learned of the Dark Forest from Leafpool.

"I'm sure you will," Squirrelflight replied. Icekit felt her reassurances were hollow as if she didn't believe in it herself.

Icekit ate poppyseeds as tired as she was hoping for a miracle.

* * *

The terrifying forest appeared again. She also scented other cats! She was excited. The forest still had endless screeches that echoes throughout the woods. She followed the scent. To her horror, it leads into the snow. She used her paws to dig through the freezing snow. She found a kit that had black hollow spots just like her stripes. Its pelt was otherwise white. The kit was still alive. "Wake up," Icekit mewed.

She poked its fur yet again hoping for a response. "Where am I?" the kit replied with chattering teeth. "I want to go home."

"I do too. I've been here before. I don't know how to leave. I just know that I do."

"I miss ShadowClan," the kit wailed.

"What's your name?"

"Swiftkit," the kit replied. "I closed my eyes to sleep. I found myself in this forest. I tried running away. I fell into the snow. I thought I was going to die."

"Let's just hope that we end back in our clans." They huddled around each other for warmth in a frozen wasteland. Icekit had given up on trying to escape this place and simply waited for the end that she hoped would come.

* * *

Icekit was so relieved to be back in ThunderClan. She was more terrified of sleeping now than ever before. "I'm no longer alone. I met another kit, Swiftkit from ShadowClan." That was the only solace in her endless nightmare that she had someone else to share it with.

Her mother's reaction wasn't what she expected. "There was another cat there?"

"I dug him out of the snow. We huddled around each other for warmth in a frozen wasteland." She realized something. "He would have died if I wasn't there."

Squirreflight relayed the news to Jayfeather who left for the Moonpool yet again. He returned with no answers because StarClan gave him none.

Icekit treasured every waking moment she had because she knew that each day might be her last. Her clanmates were afraid for her but didn't know what to do. She knew she could stay awake today since she fell asleep yesterday.

She wanted to learn more about the Dark Forest. Bramblestar told him of his past. He trained in the Dark Forest thinking he could utilize Tigerstar's aid in becoming a better warrior. His father cast a dark influence over him one that he couldn't escape. He blamed himself for Icekit's situation even when they defeated the Dark Forest his kin still suffered for his actions. That's what he believed.

Icekit was grateful for the support of her clan and clanmates but they couldn't solve her problems. The terrors were hers to confront and all they could was watch in silence as her body became freezing to touch once more.

* * *

She found herself in a frozen inhospitable wasteland yet again. She looked around for other cats desperately hoping that there were some. They appeared before her very eyes out of thin air. They were confused and scared just as she was. She met Swiftkit yet again who was just as frightened as before. They heard a cry in the distance.

They traveled in that direction as the wailing grew louder and louder. They saw a kit's ear impaled by an icicle unable to move. They tried to help the kit to no avail. The kit couldn't speak as it was in too much pain. They pushed the kit away from the icicle. The icicle tore the kit's ear but the kit was free.

The kit was unresponsive. A blue cat with the mark of a circle on his forehead that was hollow. He was just like them. Drawn to this place unexpectedly. Three bodies cuddled together for warmth waiting for the time that they would leave this place. They didn't know how long it would take while they tried to ignore the terrifying screeches that constantly echoed throughout the forest.

The waking world called to Icekit once more. Her dream still haunted her, it was so vivid seeing the kit's ear tear free from the icicle and she was the one that made it happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Constructive criticism welcome as always.**


	3. Progression

**A/N: League of Legends is addicting. Kai'sa is overpowered.**

 **Chapter 3: Progression**

* * *

Icekit opened her eyes. She saw that she was still beside Squirrelflight and Emberkit. "I saw a kit's ear impaled on an icicle. We managed to free the kit but there was blood that we couldn't do much about."

"Why does this keep happening to you?" Emberkit asked.

"I don't know. I just want to be normal, is that too much to ask?"

"I'm going to talk to Jayfeather again. We need StarClan's help," Squirrelflight said.

Icekit remained beside Emberkit after the grueling nightmare. She hoped that StarClan would finally have answers despite them not doing anything before. They waited for Jayfeather to return as he left for the Moonpool immediately.

Jayfeather came back with shocking news. "StarClan wants to see the kits. I've told them everything that had happened. They want you to bring them to the Moonpool."

"They want us to bring Icekit and Emberkit there?" Bramblestar mewed in disbelief.

"Yes, the kits are hidden from StarClan's sight. They hope the Moonpool will allow them to be seen."

"Of course."

They decided that they would bring the kits to the Moonpool. Graystripe was left in charge of the camp. Icekit and Emberkit walked with their parents as they left for the Moonpool. It was the first time they were both out of camp. Icekit and Emberkit rushed towards the vague destination of the Moonpool.

"Oww," Icekit said as she tripped over a branch.

"You should have listened to mother," Emberkit meowed. He rushed alongside her sibling to make sure she would be okay. "You have trouble sleeping. Should you really be rushing ahead like this?"

Squirrelflight caught up shortly afterward. "Now, will you stop rushing ahead?" She didn't stop Icekit initially because she wanted Icekit to learn for herself.

"Fine," Icekit grumbled but complied.

It took a few hours before they arrived at the Moonpool. It was just a pool of water at the bottom of a slope.

"Lick the water or touch your nose with the water to communicate with StarClan," Bramblestar instructed. His fur was bristling as he spoke. "We'll be there with you."

The kits followed the instructions eagerly.

* * *

The world vanished around her. She saw a peaceful forest filled with cats that had starlight in their fur. Emberkit was beside her but her parents were missing. She saw Bluestar and Firestar together.

"Welcome," Bluestar stared at the kits. "We have been expecting you. You have been hidden from our sight. We hope we can help you, Icekit."

"I just want the nightmares to stop," Icekit wailed.

"We cannot see you in your dreams. Icekit, we request that you sleep with the aid of the Moonpool to see if it can lead towards pleasant dreams. Emberkit, we cannot do anything for you, unfortunately. Does anything feel off ever since that incident?"

"No," Emberkit replied. "I'm simply concerned for my sibling."

"We will do all that we can. We ask that Icekit remains with us for the entire day."

"Where are my parents?" Icekit asked at last. This place was peaceful but she still wanted her parents.

"They are catching up with lost friends. They aren't needed here," Firestar replied. "I am your grandfather."

Icekit accepted the response. She watched as Emberkit departed, leaving her alone with StarClan. This place felt so peaceful. It was a stark contrast to the waking world and her eternal nightmare.

"We would like you to remain here for the rest of the day to see if we can make sense of your condition. Every day you try to sleep, you end up in the Dark Forest, is that correct?" Bluestar asked.

Icekit started walking around with Bluestar and Firestar.

"Yes," Icekit replied.

"We StarClan have the power to control dreams, we would like to be able to control yours. We should have the power to repel your nightmares."

"Please, make the nightmares end. I'm scared to even sleep. I had to save an injured kit from an icicle just yesterday. His ear was bleeding afterward when I pulled the icicle free."

"We understand. We hope that spending time with us will make the nightmares go away. Some cats visit this place unknowingly even if they aren't called upon."

"What do you mean?"

"Come and see," Firestar said.

They walked around the forest until she saw Graystripe in the middle of a forest seemingly confused.. "What's Graystripe doing here?"

"Sleeping," Firestar said.

"Graystripe!" Icekit called out excitedly.

"Icekit?" Graystripe asked with despair. "What happened?"

"Don't worry," Firestar said. "It isn't her time yet. We're just helping her with her problems. She has trouble sleeping at night and her dreams are hidden from us. Shouldn't you be awake right now?"

"Oh, that's right... I accidentally fell asleep, bye!" Graystripe said. He vanished from their sight shortly afterwards.

"StarClan should have the power to control all dreams for cats that believe in us. I wonder…." Firestar trailed off before continuing. "What happens if we go to the Dark Forest now?"

"Are you out of your mind, Firestar?" Bluestar asked. "We're supposed to keep Icekit away from that place. Not remind or bring her to it."

"I just want the nightmares to end… I will do anything for a peaceful night's rest," Icekit mewed.

"We should go there once again," Firestar said.

"You've only recently joined us, this is something even experienced cats are hesitant to do," Bluestar said.

"Jayfeather did mention other kits. Maybe, we'll find others," Firestar said.

"I'm scared, I don't want to go back," Icekit said.

"We don't need you to come along with us. We'll lead you to other cats while Bluestar and I go to the Dark Forest to see what we can find there."

"There's no stopping you, is there?" Bluestar said.

They led Icekit towards the ThunderClan camp in StarClan. She saw more cats than she thought was possible. It was massive and filled with prey for leafbare never truly touched StarClan. She saw a grey tomcat that she didn't recognize. It filled her with unnatural anger. She whispered, "Who is that?"

"That is Ashfur," Bluestar said. "He was once in love with your mother." She omitted Ashfur's crimes just before his death. "We'll leave you with him until it's time for you to wake up again."

Icekit was too distracted to protest. It took everything she had to keep her anger in check. The next thing she knew was that Ashfur was right next to her. "Hello," Ashfur said.

"Hi," Icekit said through clenched teeth. Her body wanted to attack Ashfur unprovoked.

A golden tabby charged at Ashfur knocking him away from Icekit. "Bluestar really wanted to go through with his?" Lionheart said.

The other cats in the camp heard the commotion but only glanced at them, then continued on with their day as if it wasn't anything important.

"I was just trying to be friendly," Ashfur retorted.

"You know why. Bluestar isn't here right now. I will accompany Icekit until it's time for her to leave. Go away now." Ashfur reluctantly backed away. "He won't trouble you anymore now."

Despite the unnatural anger she felt towards Ashfur. She was more enraged at the golden tabby's unwanted intrusion. "I'm going to find him," Icekit said.

"Wait –" Icekit ran off before Lionheart could finish.

She chased after Ashfur trying to find where he went. None of the other cats within the camp paid her any mind at all. It was as if she didn't exist towards them. Before she could find Ashfur she woke up. She felt refreshed as if she had a good night's sleep.

"Feeling better?" Squirrelflight asked.

Icekit felt the warmth of her mother's fur wrapped around her. "Yes," Icekit said. "I feel as if I had a good night's sleep for once." It was as if she spent an entire day with StarClan. It was sunrise once more.

"Emberkit already went back to camp. Bramblestar and I took turns watching over you once StarClan explained to us what they wanted to do. Come on, let's get back to camp."

Icekit wasn't sure what happened today. Her memories of the incident were hazy but she felt as if she actually slept. "Can every day be like this?" she asked.

"StarClan hopes that today was enough. We hope it is too."

"But if my nightmares come back, can we do this again?"

"Of course," Squirrelflight said reassuringly.

They walked back to the ThunderClan camp. Icekit felt energetic much more than usual. "Let's explore!" she shouted to Emberkit who was currently waking up.

"You seem better," Emberkit purred.

"That was wonderful. I've never felt better."

This was the first time Icekit had a peaceful night's rest and it was only achieved because she visited StarClan.

* * *

 **A/N: With the aid of StarClan, Icekit finally had a good night's rest.**


End file.
